Forgery of the Black Sorcerer
by LumiGlacio
Summary: Dlanor A. Knox stumbles upon a mysterious Fragment. What happened in that Rokkenjima, consumed by black magic? Will you be able to find out? Spoilers for Umineko Chiru.
1. Chapter 1

Umineko no naku koro ni: Forgery of the Black Sorcerer

Chapter 1.

I do not own Umineko. **Red truth** is like this**. **_Blue truth_ is like this_._

Eiserne Jungfrau headquarters were as noisy as ever. The place would remind one of a typical police station, if it weren't for very strange uniforms used by the officers. For Dlanor , it was nothing but a work place, despite how pretty it can be decorated, and how flashy the uniforms can be. Just like a kid who will not find the school tolerable no matter how pretty it looks. She was waiting for someone that was just about to arrive. Someone she needed to explain the recent phenomenal Fragment to. She looked at the data gathered once again. The Fragment she was so interested in stood apart from the endless sea of Rokkenjima forgeries. It stood in that rare land of games not designed by witch Beatrice. But it was something else that attracted to this fragment.

Catbox opened. Culprit victory.

That was the verdict passed on that game. It was discovered, studied, and yet the magic culprit somehow still achieved victory. Finding out what happened in that fragment was Dlanor's top priority. But despite wielding the mighty sword of Knox Decalogue, she felt she needed additional help to solve this one. Help of a longtime friend. After the memorable seige of Golden Land the two grew more than just "Batman and Robin". For the first time then, they were equals.

"- Hey there." - in a calm but in a no way rude manner the arrived guest finally spoke.

"- How good to see you join ME." - Dlanor stood up from her desk, and went down near the prison cells. On the way, she explained the situation.

"- I see... yet you've still captured the culprit, correct?"

"- That we DID. However, the verdict has not CHANGED. We believe we were WRONG."

"- Shouldn't he plead innocence then?"

"- He does NOT. And that is a PROBLEM."

As they were reaching the prison cells, the atmosphere went colder bit by bit. This was the lowest of the low. Place for the worst criminal ever - the one that got caught. Many witches and sorcerers were sentenced here for all eternity. Those whose tricks couldn't outplay their opponents, the detectives. Trophies of the human side. Their tricks were broken down, their identities figured out, they were empty. The roars of each soul tormented by the very denial of their magical existence were enough to make anyone wish they'd be as far away as possible from this place. But there was one... one soul that didn't cry, or roar, or act feared. This man was calm, collected, smiling. He had the dignity of a king despite being thrown in a hole for rats. His purple magical aura, his equally as purple suit, every single detail of his existence was as bright as if he was in the middle of a game, ready to crush down the detective with a new, uncovered trick.

"- It's been long since we had guests down here, my friends. What brings you here?" - in a confident, mocking voice, the prisoner addressed the two.

"- Tells us about your Fragment... Black Sorcerer, Ushiromiya BATTLER."

The moment Dlanor said that, the magic limiters that prevented the culprit from escaping were weakened, in order to allow him to tell a story. A purple sphere appeared among Dlanor, the guest, and Battler. In its view was a boat, that very boat Ushiromiya family uses to get to Rokkenjima, to that fateful family conference.

"- Watch now, my friends. I have saved the full tale here. In a way humans save their exciting things. Think of it as a magical video tape. I already won. I don't know what brings you here and why do you want to ask the same thing over again... but I won. Now watch... watch my most beautiful forgery! I, Ushiromiya Battler, am the culprit!"

The Black Sorcerer fell silent, so did Dlanor and the guest. A new tale of Rokkenjima was about to begin. The sphere began to show people...

The boat was as lively as usual. it's been sometime since they arrived, so the family already had time to greet Battler, who had returned after six years. Some of them stood there, near it, talking to each other. Some were busy with something. However, most of the family members already left, following Natsuhi and Krauss inside the mansion. George asked Battler if they could talk in private.

"- Uuu... what does it mean when a boy asks a boy that? Isn't it weird?" - as they left, confused Maria asked Jessica this question.

"- Erm..." - Jessica visibly blushed. - "They're... very good friends"

Of course, her imagination would not go as far as to imagine two cousins like that, besides, the man who constantly kept asking to touch her forward body parts could not swing that way in the wildest of forgeries.

"- Jessica-san..." - However, Shannon recognized that she at least considered that possibility. Looking at her the way she herself usually looks at Battler.

"- What? I'm... not a pervert!" - Jessica immediately went on the defensive, denying any kind of such thought. Shannon only laughed friendly.

"- Hey, what's the holdup? How long will we keep this up?" - a little girl appeared before Shannon. It could be said that her personality made her anything but a little girl, and that her intelligence rivaled or exceeded everyone else in the family... or it could be just said that it's Furudo Erika. The new guest was warmly welcomed this time, and she displayed surprising decency, unexpected because of two other Fragments she's been in. But right now even that, kinder Erika, was annoyed by continuous talking.

"- Erika-sama... aunt Rosa asked us to stay a bit longer... her baggage is very large, and she needed help with it. The servants are helping her as it is, but just in case, we'll stay a bit longer." - Shannon was quick to reply. In reality, she was just happy to stay around her friends, while Rosa's troubles were still a matter of adult, stronger servants.

"- How big of a baggage are we talking?" - Erika was interested in it. It could carry murder weapons, materials to fake corpses, or special devices to attempt bypassing Knox's 4th.

"- It needed three people to carry. She mentioned it's something related to her fashion business, but I can't quite recall."

"- Pfft. What, is she going to show those dresses to Kinzo and expect heritage matters to be resolved in a beauty contest? Ridiculous amateurs. Speaking of amateurs, what are those two slackers talking about and why do they keep looking at you?" - Erika was relieved that the baggage will not be a problem to her after all. So much that she let her decency slide, becoming the usual Erika everyone remembers.

"- Yes, George, I understand. Just... be bold, you know?" - Battler was still talking to George. They both just were talking about Shannon. George explained his position and showed the ring.

"- Like you?" - no matter how much denial there was, the fact that Shannon could not forget about Battler was as clear as day.

"- Like me... heh. Why me?" - Battler only now asked why this conversation is even taking place. He was oblivious that for six years, Shannon waited for him and him alone.

"- You don't remember, do you?" - George expressed slight disappointment in his voice.

"- No, I have no idea. Anyway, good luck with that. Shannon is a good girl. But... not exactly my type. Sorry, i'm not much of a helper. Now if it was Jessica..."

Suddenly George felt the need to leave Battler to himself. Around that time, servants have finished their matters, and everyone else could finally go inside. Only Battler was left there, smiling.

"- Beautiful world of a beautiful forgery..." - a dark aura began to cloud around him, his eyes became those of a demon, his suit became purple, clouded by dark smoke, and his expression could frighten the toughest souls of this world.

"- I'll smash it all to bits, Beatrice. Just you wait. I'll present the most splendid story yet. The Golden Witch will fall, and the Black Sorcerer will rise. I, Ushiromiya Battler, will become the culprit! Let the game begin!"


	2. Chapter 2

Umineko no Naku Koro Ni: Forgery of the Black Sorcerer

Chapter 2.

I do not own Umineko. **Red truth** is like this**. **_Blue truth_ is like this_._

The sphere, that just showed Black Sorcerer's on-screen debut, faded for a bit, as if loading another scene, or cutting out the scenes that repeat in each of the Fragments. That served to demonstrate the characters, and to flesh out the environment. The Black Sorcerer viewed them unnecessary and redundant. He saw no interest in showing the same thing for the ninth time already. His forgery did indeed contain those scenes, though. For he wasn't the one to make that game board. He was just the one to win in it. As the sphere rolled in place, getting ready for the next "relevant" scene, Dlanor crossed eyes with the prisoner. The Sorcerer began to speak.

"- Here is where the earliest point of the story ends. **No character beyond that scene could become the culprit by Knox's 1st. That means, the "possible culprit" group contains of the following: Rosa, Shannon, George, Jessica, Maria, Erika, Battler. I exclude Erika by Knox's 7th, for she made the detective proclamation**."

Dlanor and the guest were silent. It was nothing but preparations for the battle. She needed to make her own preparation for the Red Key. Knox's Decalogue needs to be valid, and for that purpose, a double check is in order.

"- Repeat THIS. This game is a MYSTERY. Therefore, no Knox rule is VIOLATED."

"- **Acknowledged**. Come on, Dlanor, give me some credit. I'm not some third-rate trickster that'll pin the murder on a random butler. Come to think of it, was that even ever used? To me, it seems like a precision-shot cliche, that I've never seen getting that much attention." - Black Sorcerer looked at the guest, as if he would know all about that. The guest calmly replied.

"- It's commonly assumed that this cliche was anywhere, which led to a relevant rule within SSVD. It is credited to Mary Roberts Rinehart in exact words: "The butler did it." The only work by her that had an actual butler culprit is "The Door" she published in 1930. However, this was two years after the formation of SSVD and creation of that rule. There does, however, exist one work that used it prior to SSVD formation..."

"- "The Strange Case of Mr. Challoner", written by Herbert Jenkins in 1921, was it?" - Black Sorcerer interrupted his guest and kept talking. - "Just one book... one book and you already lock down a possibility. What, servants aren't people to you? They're furniture, incapable of love, right? Just objects, created to be living master keys, or someone to kill off and make sure the protagonist makes it out alright. Just objects, decorations. Aaah, i miss this snobbish little family so much. I wish i could kill them all again."

"- What does being able to love do with being a MURDERER?" - Dlanor, disgusted at the Black Sorcerer's arrogant assertions, asked this question. Although she regretted that afterward, not wanting to know what "love" means in a twisted mind such as this.

"- Everything, my dear Dlanor. If you're unwilling to kill and destroy all obstacles around it, it'll stop, it'll never continue to grow. Love is a horrible yet beautiful hypocrisy. Killing in the name of your own happiness, and then being praised and loved for it. Even if you fail, you'll be looked up to, as a tragic, tormented soul that "just wanted love"! With love, they'll see everything you want them to see... Hehehe... this is a completely different genre premise though, isn't it? Romance and mystery don't stack very well..." - Black Sorcerer mockingly looked at the guest again. Around that time, the sphere ceased to roll in place, and brightened up, ready to show the next scene...

It was a scene, where the characters look at an infamous Beatrice portrait, and read the witch's epitaph, debating what it means. Usually it comes down to "some contest that the winner needs to win for the gold", however, the culprit views it as a scrpit, a scenario to the murders that are sure to follow. Six, two, head, chest, abdomen, knee, leg. It does look like a murder scenario, with the killer imagining it as Kinzo's death wish. Or maybe, as a way to become Beatrice, the Golden Witch. Erika, looking at the portrait and epitaph, wondered if it'll mean quite as much this time. She looked over and saw Shannon talking with Kanon about it. He was as disinterested with the whole Riddle Me This heritage system as he was with everything else. Rudolf and Kyrie were also there, discussing whether or not it's a language puzzle or something similar of the sort. Eva was questioning Natsuhi and Krauss about the usual problem of Kinzo's existence. The other servants: Genji, Gohda, Kumasawa, all were here as well. Doctor Nanjo stood a bit aside from everyone, mumbling something nervously.

"Uuu... Erika-san. Can a detective defeat a witch?" - suddenly Erika's check-ins were stopped by Maria, who sounded unusually worried.

"Maria-chan, the detective's job is to oppose a human culprit. Witches... need human culprits to exist. Discover their human form, and they'll die. Not even spiderwebs would do this much to Beatrice. Every magical figure needs a body to operate, a body that creates a forgery of the Witch. And as soon as it's found, exposed, or... killed, the witch will cease to exist as well. Just by the concept of witches, this level of reasoning is possible for Furudo Erika. What do you think, Maria-chan?" - Erika didn't speak arrogantly as she usually would. It was just something for Maria to think about. Erika didn't want another childish battle of teacups to obstruct the murder investigation. Maria could be the Witch of Origins, but a kid is still a kid.

"Uuu... if Maria becomes a witch, can Maria use Maria's body? Maria wouldn't want to become someone else." - confused Maria imagined herself becoming Battler.

"Hahaha... don't worry. You won't become Battler. That'd be such a trainwreck of story." - Erika laughed and remembered who left the mansion and why. Battler said he wanted to go for a walk, Rosa still needed to sort those dresses, and George as a gentleman offered his help. Hideyoshi said he wanted to check them out too, but actually he was worried his son would overwork himself and attempt to carry the entire baggage all by himself or something. Shannon and Jessica just left, as it started to rain, and the poor company outside needed some umbrellas. Maria walked out with them, wanting to meet her mommy on the way back. Erika looked at the time... 17:30. Too early for a Beatrice's murder. But this isn't Beatrice's murder.

Beatrice stood in the rose garden, careless and relaxed, as if unaware of a rival on her property. Around her were countless shapes of the world. Prior Rokkenjimas, her tricks, everything to plan out a new, exciting murder. As an evil mastermind from a movie, she waved around those magical images, constructing new, perfect tricks to crush the detective with. Be it Battler or Erika, she'd never give up a challenge. However, fate viewed this show differently.

"- Quite a puzzler you have there, Beatrice." - all too familiar voice made her look back, surprised. No one has ever been able to sneak up on her before now.

"- Oh, it's just you, foolish Battler. What, smoking purple is all in fashion now? You won't win me over that easily, hot stuff." - she cackled in her usual manner, making fun of him as if he was normal Battler. But she knew that there was something wrong. This man before her was not the Ushiromiya Battler she knew. That's why she was ready for the Black Sorcerer's next attack, blocking his beam of dark energy with a shield of golden butterflies. Out of those butterflies rose the Seven Stakes of Purgatory, ready to destroy the attacker.

"- What the... Battler-sama?" - the first to show utter confusion was Lucifer. As the magical pieces, they travelled between Fragments and knew Battler well, but they've never seen him like this.

"- That foolish Battler... attacking our master like this... who does he think he is?" - Satan was on Lucifer's left, turning her confusion into anger.

"- Now he wants to become a successful villain too... what a greedy, greedy boy..." - Mammon was floating on Lucifer's right, almost marvelling at the Black Sorcerer's actions.

"- And here I thought I'll get some sleep..." - Belphegor wasn't as surprised as were other sisters. Maybe it was just because the sheer implausibility of this situation hasn't reached her head yet.

"- We'll defeat him and make him treat us to a nice dinner! All of us at once!" - It is unclear whether or not Beelzebub appreciated a decent challenge or just found another way to escape her own hunger. Maybe both.

"- Battler-sama, you are so hot! This image suits you well! Please stay a bad boy!" - Asmodeus almost rushed in to hug the attacker, until the other sisters stopped her.

"- Why are my sisters so much better at introduction lines?" - Leviathan couldn't think of one. She was about to complement Battler's image, but Asmodeus beat her to it.

"- Kill this fool! Make him suffer for all eternity!" - Beatrice ordered all her furniture to attack at once. They turned into weapons and attempted to confuse Battler with their signature attack pattern. However, he recognized it, and deflected them all at once, nailing them to the ground. Beatrice tried to use Shoulder Towers to destroy the attacker with rapid fire. But she found herself on a receiving end of a Black Sorcerer's... punch.

"- You punching a woman? I can't exactly say that's new, can i? But why does the great "sorcerer" rely on such petty cruelty?" - she got up, but was pinned down by Battler's foot.

"- It's not petty, my dear, it's effective. Your tricks will not hold up against brutal force. You also are a masterful survivalist, able to take so much damage... but if you lose your head..." - Battler held her on the ground, as he was aiming the beam up close. - "... you will die, just like the rest of us."

"- Come on... I've just appeared... and you'll already kill me? That's one sad, sad story..." - Beatrice showed no signs of fear. Destruction of her magical form would do nothing. Only denial of existence would kill her. However, her role in this fragment would end if he correctly kills her human vessel...

"- Now, Beatrice. This is your end!" - the beam took Beatrice's head off, as would a very wide broadsword. It was a matter of time before Beatrice could rise back up, so Black Sorcerer needed to act quickly. Beatrice's world, her planning, her marvelous tricks, all became his possession as he absorbed them within himself, realising what he must do next. He released six beams that pierced six people. His crime of the first twilight has just began.

"- Don't worry... your secret and your power are safe with me. I have absorbed your power and now I'll surpass you. Sleep well, my beloved witch, Beatrice." - in a tornado of dark energy, he disappeared, taking the Seven Stakes with him. The sphere rolled again, showing the next scene.

Everyone stood against the garden shed as Doctor Nanjo opened the door with the garden shed key he had. The next sight frightened the entire family. Six people lied dead in the garden shed: Rosa, Shannon, George, Jessica, Hideyoshi, Maria. Dead and beheaded.


	3. Chapter 3

Umineko no naku koro ni: Forgery of the Black Sorcerer

Chapter 3.

I do not own Umineko. **Red truth** is like this**. **_Blue truth_ is like this_._

As the garden shed opened, the sight of six beheaded bodies stunned the family. Blood has ceased flowing from their necks, because the culprit used some sort of tape to prevent that. Otherwise obvious blood stains spilling on his or her clothing would give the culprit away immediately. The bodies were stacked. Shannon's lower body having Rosa and Hideyoshi's bodies on her, covering her legs for an unknown reason. Jessica, George, and Maria were stacked with a similar fashion, George's hands wearing very distinctive white gloves, for, once again, a reason unknown. Erika didn't use her detective authority to step inside and examine the corpses. Not that anyone even needed a detective authority to figure out that much. That's why Erika never bothered to step inside. A headless body was proof enough to her. She turned around and checked the survivors present. There was Battler, sitting on his knees in utter shock. Kanon, covering his face to prevent other people from seeing his tears. Eva lied on the ground, completely heartbroken. No wonder, she lost a son and a husband in the same evening. Natsuhi and Krauss hugged each other, trying their best not to cry. Gohda and Kumasawa found their comfort in Genji's usual calm. Although sometimes it's hard to tell if it's calm or indifference. Doctor Nanjo locked the garden shed again on Erika's asking. The crime scene must be preserved. On the question on why he even had the garden shed key he said he was looking for a tool, as gardening was his hobby. And ended up discovering this. Erika checked her watch again. 23:00. Almost exact midnight. Around five minutes ago the crime was discovered. Beforehand, Erika checked her watch with the mansion's clock beforehand, to be extra sure.

"- Now that I checked the number of survivors and dead bodies here, I need something from you, Black Sorcerer." - time stopped, and the world's colors all changed into shades of black, white, and gray. Black Sorcerer appeared before Erika, that kept her color and motion. As if time itself stopped for everyone except those two. it was the meta world, time for thinking.

"- Now then, repeat this. All victims of the first twilight died from the loss of a head." - Erika immediately started her luring, designed to find out the more obvious tricks.

"- I refuse. It's not a samurai movie, Erika. The culprit didn't bring a giant sword to slice everyone's head and then stacked them there, despite how amusing it would be. **In fact... Beheading was not the cause of death for any of the first twilight victims." **- Black Sorcerer decided to give her the complete opposite. It was not unreasonable to assume that firstly the culprit used some other way to kill them. Blood fountains from the lost head would make a distinctive mark of the real crime scene, and, once again, culprit's clothes. This red truth explained the lack of such and made it possible to blame anyone.

"- That would be all. Thank you, Black Sorcerer." - Erika returned to the real world. She already had a solution in mind, but decided to keep it until later. She already knew the only one who she should question... the only living person among unprotected by Knox Decalogue who actually was outside the mansion, Ushiromiya Battler.

"- Where have you been, Battler-san?" - at the time, she already believed that he was indeed the culprit. However, she knew too well that reckless assault leads to a false, flawed truth. For now, he's a witness. Let him kill some more, corner him, make him look like he won, and then crush him with overwhelming fire of blue truths, from which no red barrier could save him. That's the path of Furudo Erika, the ruthless detective.

"- I was sleeping..." - finally getting up from shock, Battler replied hesitantly.

"- Sleeping? Outside? In that rain?" - Erika's suspicion grew. But mostly it's her confusion that experienced the growth.

"- Haven't slept the whole boat trip, so I passed out. I... don't go well with boats." - indeed, Battler's intense hatred of being on a boat was only rivaled with George's ability to sleep through the entire thing without anyone being able to wake him up. Erika smiled in a cruel way, cornering the culprit here would be so tempting...

"- H-hey, what is that?" - Doctor Nanjo's voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned around, and on the garden shed door there was an envelope, held via duct tape. The same kind of envelope Beatrice uses. Without a second thought or even appreciation of irony, Erika tore the envelope off the door, and uncovered its contents:

"Golden Witch is no more. Starting tonight, this family will fall under the reign of Black Sorcerer. All of you will suffer unspeakable pain and misery. Ushiromiya Battler, your end will be worth every circle of hell."

"- Hmph. What a third-rate trick." - Erika mumbled to herself. Knox Decalogue and SSVD prevent the culprit from being the detective, but never from "being" a victim. Posing as the culprit's target would grant him safety. She never read the note aloud, in order to avoid that trick from being effective. When she was asked about what the note said, she replied with what a usual Beatrice note would say, and hid the real note in her dress. It didn't have pockets, so she had to improvise. The sphere stopped there and rolled with double speed, skipping the family's grief of losing their loved ones to the next "relevant" scene from Black Sorcerer's perspective.

The Black Sorcerer sat, as if meditating. Around him were all the first twilight victims, placed with even space between each other and away from him, forming a circle. Another, inner circle of magical shapes surrounded the Black Sorcerer, for he was looking for one special trick he absorbed from defeated Beatrice. The one that gave purpose to his murder scheme.

Resurrection.

He knew well from the history of Beatrice, that she was able to create numerous accounts of faked deaths, which led to the culprit being able to move around freely, and create the feeling of a magical murderer. He was looking for such a trick... not because his human vessel died in the first twilight, but because there was someone Black Sorcerer definitely wanted to survive. Shannon. Just like he promised, he came back for her. So as soon as he read the spell text, he raised his hand, and covered Shannon's corpse in purple energy, awaiting for her to revive.

"- What's going on? Why isn't it working?" - he had waited for a long time, but nothing happened. Shannon just laid there, like the rest of them. The Black Sorcerer began to sweat. He would never admit that he made a mistake, it was his last possible assumption. However, he had to re-read the spell components and try again. The purple energy once again covered Shannon's body, but there was no progress.

"- Why? Why can't you come back? I killed them all for you! For you to be free! Why can't you wake up?" - momentarily losing every shred of patience and cool he had, Black Sorcerer raised his voice. This has never happened before. From all his training as a sorcerer, he never failed a single spell. This new feeling of an absolute loss overwhelmed him. He could not accept that he killed Shannon for all eternity.

"- Furniture! Explain to me! What part of the spell have I missed?" - he summoned all Seven Stakes of Purgatory at once. However, none answered. Not just because they wouldn't tell him even if they could, but because chains around their necks prevented them from having any kind of consciousness. Their eyes were empty, their motions were restricted to a bare minimum. Sort of like Battler himself in the sixth games, they were under imprisonment. So they just couldn't answer. Enraged, he called them back, causing them to disappear.

"- Beatrice! You've done it to me, didn't you? You sabotaged the spell in the last second, preventing me from using it. You wanted me to suffer... fine. I'll handle it. Your family, your precious Rokkenjima... I'll take it all and reduce it to dust! But first... i need to be sure..." - he waited for a moment and opened his mouth again, triggering the red truth.

"- **Shannon is dead. She died on the first twilight."** - the Black Sorcerer closed his eyes, and returned to his meditation.


	4. Chapter 4

Umineko No Naku Koro Ni: Forgery Of The Black Sorcerer

Chapter 4.

I do not own Umineko. **Red truth** is like this**. **_Blue truth_ is like this_._

"- Why have you felt the need to show us THIS?" - after the last scene, Dlanor wondered, what was the point for the Black Sorcerer in showing his weakness to them. If this was the presentation of his supreme might and mastery, even going as far as destroying Beatrice so easily, why was he showing something he couldn't do?

"- It's the truth. I've got nothing to hide, really. It's just what I am." - but in reality, he was mockingly looking at the guest, as if that scene was some kind of victory over him, some sort of a lock, to nullify one of his weapons. The guest's face showed mild signs of tension, as if he understood what the Black Sorcerer was doing with that scene.

"- Are you telling me you're capable of love? You, the Black Forgery?" - the guest finally spoke up, with irritation and disgust in his voice.

"- Black Forgery? Haven't heard those words in a while. Enlighten me, my most honored guest." - of course the Sorcerer knew what the guest was referring to. It was a hint to his nature, a technique from which his power was coming from. A technique that gave birth to his Fragment and lend it to him.

**"- Knox's 8TH. It is forbidden for the case to be resolved with clues that are not PRESENTED." **- if one was to turn this rule around, it would be: "it is forbidden to not present enough clues for the case to be resolved". In a sense, it was the greatest responsibility of the culprit. Mysteries on which no clues are presented, the "perfect crimes", aren't worthy of praise because of the culprit's "magnificence". Instead, those aren't really mysteries. If a riddle is impossible to solve, it isn't a riddle. Such things could be anything, they could be good stories by any other standard, but not this one. Not a genuine mystery.

"- Now then. The Black Forgery. A subsection of demonization, combined with misinformation. A character or a real person's flaws are exaggerated, and redeeming qualities forgotten. Or they are shaped into something entirely different and inherently evil. Without foundation or a catbox to protect it, this magic is easily destroyed. However..." - the guest was about to say that Black Sorcerer's foundation was unknown, but suggest that his source of power comes from infinite theories about Rudolf's family being behind Rokkenjima murders. However, it appears this case was something else, completely different from Frederica Bernkastel's plot to pin a Black Forgery on Battler in order to drive his sister Ange to the point of desperate search for the truth.

"- Thank you. It doesn't have to be too much to make it work, though. Imagine Napoleon Bonaparte for example. Opinions flow all over about him, from a visionary leader, to a successful and smart evil cookie, to just a petty short tyrant. Emphasis on "short". However, what spawned this is a different system the French used to measure height. So when the English found out that he was 5'2", he was immediately called a midget. However, if we correctly convert the measurement systems, he'll be 5'9" by English standards, which is not bad, don't you agree? Certainly not the little gnome we're used to. Due to differences like that, a small Black Forgery was cast on Napoleon, a spell from which he can't break by this day. It's amazing how strongly the wrong facts can stand against the truth." - Black Sorcerer took pride in his knowledge of history. The only thing missing on him are a pair of glasses when he was giving this lecture. However, his mocking outlook and a disturbing monotone haven't changed.

"- Such belief does indeed still hold its LINE. However, in time, misconceptions can fade, crushed by REALITY. Such as the misconception of planet Earth as a DISC. At the time, it held it's grounds WELL." - for Dlanor this conversation was already a small victory. The culprit, unable to disobey Knox's 8th by priorly declaring Knox rules to apply, unconsciously allowed to reveal a hint about his nature and identity to the reader. Both Dlanor and the guest already knew this, but they couldn't use it before it was presented to the reader. It was a weapon for eventual final assault on the Black Sorcerer.

"- Are you saying I will fade in time? That I'll die of old age, like a normal human being?" - the very concept of aging concepts was ironic to Black Sorcerer. To think they, creatures of the meta world, can live, age, and die just like normal humans.

"- Would you rather prefer IMMORTALITY?"

"- We'll see. After I show you my victory." - the sphere rolled again, going further into the story.

After the discovery of the murders, the family realised it should stay organized. However, the very first step of this was sabotaged. No one could find the rifles. They were just... gone. And suddenly Erika's grasp on the family vanished as they were arguing who could take the weapons, and are they in the culprit's possession. As the bickering and arguing went on, the earlier issues were remembered, and the people started blaming each other... just the servants, helpless to do anything about all this, Erika, whose annoyance of the current situation went so high she just abandoned her efforts to organize them, and Battler, who was in deep thought. By giving a short look at the other end of the corridor, he noticed something weird passing by.

"- Wait, what? Was that just... me?" - Battler whispered to himself. He couldn't count on it, but he was sure he noticed himself going around the corner. Running there to figure out what just happened and turning around the corner did, sadly, nothing. Confused, he just stood there, gazing at the empty hallway. Until he was approached by Kanon, who was seeking escape from all that loud yelling.

"- Battler-sama. What is it that troubles you?" - there was something Kanon needed to ask, but before he had to make sure if Battler was in any mood to talk.

"- I... nah, must have been my imagination. It's nothing, Kanon." - Battler shook his head. Maybe it really was imagination. He just couldn't be sure.

"- I've been meaning to ask... what was it that you spoke with George-sama about?"

"- Oh that? Nothing much, really. He just asked me a few questions on how to approach Shannon. He said she liked me for some reason... some kind of promise thing... Can't remember now what it was."

"- I remember that. Shannon would keep talking about it. How you would come back and take her from that place, from her life as a furniture. She took it so seriously."

"- Did i really... promise that?"

"- Six years ago, yes. And after your talk with George, he approached Shannon. I saw them from a distance. It was heated, as if they were arguing about something. I left before it could end. Sounds of arguments hurt my ears. I wondered, if it was something you said."

"- Well, it wasn't, really. Not like it matters anymore... someone killed them both... what about Jessica? She liked you, Kanon."

"- It'd be only fair if i answer that. I... just didn't have the chance. Anyway. Let's find out how Rudolf-sama and Kyrie-sama are doing. They're not among the noisy crowd over there. They might be in trouble." - he was right. Even Erika didn't see Rudolf and Kyrie among them. Suspecting they might have stolen the guns, she kept silent anyway, giving up on the noise bubble in front of her. Also she gave up on the niceness facade, that she was using to get control over the family and lure out the culprit. It lost all meaning now. As she noticed that Battler and Kanon are now also missing from the crowd, the sphere rolled again, showing a room with Rudolf and Kyrie.

"- Are you sure it's alright to keep the guns to ourselves? Those others might be in trouble." - Rudolf, comfortably sitting on the bed, and checking his rifle, asked Kyrie, who was sitting at the opposite of him, on another bed.

"- The culprit will come for us, I'm sure of it. Have you seen that letter?" - Kyrie replied calmly, just when she finished checking her own gun. Both guns were perfectly fine, loaded, and ready to open fire on anyone, who tries to breach in. The door was chain locked, as an extra measure. But that didn't stop someone from knocking.

"- Keep your gun aimed at the door. Shoot if anything funny happens." - Kyrie whispered that to Rudolf and got up. He stood up too, aiming his gun at the door. Carefully, Kyrie approached the door, unset the chain, and opened the entrance.

"- Battler?" - that moment of hesitation. It was all the Black Sorcerer needed. His dark energy filled the room, and his chains grabbed Kyrie's hands and neck, turning her around and placing her in front of him. Rudolf, who was hesitant by the Black Sorcerer's appearance, lost his chance to shoot, for he couldn't just kill Kyrie. Seven Stakes of Purgatory all have flown into the room, ready to attack Rudolf if he dares to shoot.

"- I will give you credit for your preparation. However, against my power, such mere tricks are useless." - Black Sorcerer, with chained Kyrie still in front of him, advanced through the room.

"- What is going on?" - seeing Battler as this evil magical being has been a shock to Rudolf. His hands were shaking, barely able to aim steady.

"- Rudolf... he's.." - before Kyrie could finish, her voice disappeared, and her eyes became empty, the same way as Seven Stakes of Purgatory. The chains of her right hand, the one holding the gun, raised it on Rudolf.

"- It's so easy to just pull the trigger. I mean look at him. Look at him and remember what he's done. Does he strike you as the best husband in the world? Every day he was surrounded with countless women, always in their attention, until he got used to it. You were just one of them, drawn to this pitiful creature. However, even after becoming pregnant with his child, you could not win his heart... He left you! Abandoned you! And as soon as fate abandoned him he went back to you, thinking it could solve anything! Why don't you just shoot him? It's so easy and beautiful. Only now, the payback will emerge. Come on... do it!" - the purple aura began to surround Kyrie, changing the colors of her clothes in the same way it changed the Black Sorcerer's, but at half point, it stopped.

"- Why are you grieving for our past, faker?" - Rudolf got a bit more relaxed, allowing himself a smile. - "It's our past, not yours. You have nothing to do with it. Kyrie! Show that creep that he won't just butt in our love!"

"- Love? You call that love? You dare to call this horrific sinful showoff "love"? - his grasp on Kyrie weakened, and the gun fell off her hands, only for Battler to pick it up from a distance with magic. The gun was aimed at Rudolf again.

"- You are very definitely not Battler." - Rudolf laughed, as he was ready to shoot anytime. Yet the sphere rolled again, interrupting the scene.


	5. Chapter 5

Umineko No Naku Koro Ni: Forgery Of The Black Sorcerer

Chapter 5.

I do not own Umineko. **Red truth** is like this**. **_Blue truth_ is like this_._

"- Open, dammit! Why won't you open?" - Battler was desperately trying to open the door to Rudolf and Kyrie's room, when the other family members and servants arrived on the scene. The bloody magical circle painted on the door terrified everyone except Erika.

"- Boy, this Hebrew sure is crappy... I sense a major deja vu." - when checking out the circle, Erika found countless mistakes in it, as if it was drawn in a hurry that rivals only those people speed running video games. She only sighed, and turned around, checking the numbers again. No missing people. That left her smiling. She was closing in on her deduction correctly.

"- Kanon, please... get a tool to break this damn chain! I need to know what's inside!" - Battler turned around and screamed at Kanon, who only nodded, received the key from Doctor Nanjo and headed to the garden. Erika didn't stop him, still focusing on her target. The other members went whispering. They suspected Battler too, but couldn't believe he would kill his own parents. Soon they went silent, reaching to the conclusion that the guns might be in that room, and it's safer to have them before confronting the culprit.

Kanon dashed through the mansion, cutting corners and jumping over stairs when possible. Despite his frail appearance, he was quite agile, moving through as if he was a ninja. When he was reaching the rose garden, something stopped him.

"- Beatrice-sama?" - Kanon has witnessed the image of Beatrice. It was ghostly, barely visible, as if it was just about to fade.

"- Kanon...?" - her weak voice reached his ears despite the rain. He walked closer in order to hear her better anyway.

"- Beatrice-sama. When I saw the first twilight victims, I thought this Black Sorcerer killed you too." - Kanon bowed to the Golden Witch.

"- He did. My human vessel is dead and my furniture are trapped." - she said this while looking away from him, so he could not see shame on her illusionary face.

"- There is still a chance. If somebody frees them... if I free them... you'll be able to..." - Kanon knew enough about Beatrice's powers to understand that she needed Seven Stakes of Purgatory in order to truly fight back against the Black Sorcerer next time.

"- Can you do it? You've gotten brave, Kanon. Believing you can take on all of them at once, along with him. It's quite admirable." - she forced a cackle through. Despite what seems is ridicule, she was hopeful in Kanon's efforts.

"- Taking them all on... " - the thought of being a strong enough furniture to wipe out all Seven Stakes of Purgatory at once amused even usually emotionless Kanon. - "I'll get you as much help as I can. Even if I have to be a sacrificial pawn."

"- Knight." - said Beatrice.

"- Excuse me, Beatrice-sama?"

"- You're a Knight, Kanon. So was that girl. You two possess that power. Ever heard of the Halloween Gambit?"

"- I don't play chess, Beatrice-sama."

"- It's for White side. In Four Knights game, in which both sides get their knights in front of their pawns, it's a gambit that involves rushing with a white knight early on, to drive enemy knights back."

"- Doesn't this refer to a debut? I don't think we are in a debut, Beatrice-sama."

"- This is even before the debut. This is just setting up a game. Ooh, i'm so looking forward to it. I'll destroy him..." - Beatrice got more and more excited with each word. It seems she had something that could possibly take back the position from the Black Sorcerer.

"- I understand. I will do what i must. One other thing, Beatrice-sama..."

"- ...and then I will tear away his... hmmm? What?" - after a minute-long monologue, describing in exact detail of what she'll do to Black Sorcerer, Beatrice turned around and looked at Kanon confusingly.

"- Why does this culprit do this?" - Beatrice could perfectly answer that question. He has taken over her game, in one the culprit motive was written in red truth. She didn't have the red truth, though. It was pointless to tell his identity to Kanon too, no one would believe it now, so it was better to save for the final assault. But she could still tell exactly what the Black Sorcerer's kills were about.

"- Love."

"- Love? How is this for love?"

"- Be careful. Love truly drives that man. It won't be a "out-believe" him fight like you see in japanese TV shows." - Beatrice went on, telling Kanon exactly what was the Black Sorcerer's motive, the one she was using for her own game before he took over.

"- I... should go." - Kanon turned around, and dashed through the garden shed, trying not to think about this just yet. The sphere rolled again, showing the family still standing at the door of Rudolf and Kyrie's room.

"- What's taking him so long?" - Erika has openly shown signs of irritation. She knew he had to go through those bodies again, but it didn't concern her for even a minute. When she finally heard footsteps approaching, she was relieved.

"- Finally. Now get that third-rate door open."

"- Erika-sama... everyone..."

"- Hmm? What is it?"

"- Bodies in the garden shed... disappeared." - Kanon did bring a large bypass lopper, which was a sufficient tool to break the chain, but this was a more urgent matter.

"- W-what? But..." - but Battler was here this entire time. There existed no way for Battler to move those bodies. Erika wanted to say that, but stopped at the last second.

"- Fine. We'll deal with this later. Open this blasted door already." - Kanon obeyed the order and approached the door, cutting the chain. He also opened it, him and Battler being the first two who got inside. Erika went after them, then rest of the family.

What they saw is the room is in terrible mess, displaying obvious signs of struggle. Rudolf and Kyrie were lying next to each other, and two guns on the floor. Battler fell on the floor, crying in denial. Erika walked closely to the corpses and inspected them. Rudolf had a large gunshot wound in his chest. Erika's detective authority didn't really needed to double-check his death, but she did it anyway. Rudolf was very definitely dead. Kyrie didn't have any signs of wounds, but Erika's detective authority confirmed her death with absolute certainty.

"- Alas, poor parents." - in her careful inspection of the corpses, Erika didn't notice that she entered the meta world again. The one who said these words was the Black Sorcerer.

"- Ah, how fortunate it is to have you here. This room is a perfect closed room, correct?" - Erika turned around and stood up.

"- **Of course. There is no way to set a chain from outside, and there is no way to get out other than through the door. The windows were and are locked from the inside, naturally."** - obviously, several tricks to set a chain from the outside existed in the real world. But in the cruel world of mystery, such tricks were denied with the red truth. - "Now if you excuse me, i have other matters to attend to."

The sphere rolled again, showing where the story went.

Kanon stood next to the window. The room he was in had no one else. Erika and others were away. Battler slipped out, determined to find the culprit himself. Kanon was just awaiting his destiny, preparing the gambit for Beatrice. The pieces were set, it was time for the debut. Kanon stood motionless, thoughtless, all he had in mind was the mission.

"- You have indeed arrived, Black Sorcerer." - Kanon did not turn around when he heard the footsteps. It simply could not be anyone else.

"- Of course. You didn't even lock the door. Why not refer to me by my name?" - Kanon was right. It was indeed him.

"- You are undeserving of that name. That's all there is to it." - calmly, Kanon replied. Still without turning around.

"- Furniture. You are now deciding who's worthy of whose name? You've grown quite a lot, Kanon. However, your opinion won't matter when you're dead. Lucifer. Attack." - he summoned Lucifer, watching as she flies towards Kanon with the purple magical blade ready to kill him. She was essentially a puppet, without grace and speed of the real Lucifer. That's why, when she was ready to attack Kanon, he was able to turn around and cut the purple chains connecting her to Black Sorcerer.

"- T-thank you. To be caught in such disgraceful state... my pride is shattered." - finally gaining her ability to speak, she turned around, her appearance showing no signs of enslavement.

"- Worry about that later. Incoming!" - Kanon and Lucifer split up, with Lucifer fighting the next launched Stake, Belphegor, and Kanon trying to reach the Black Sorcerer himself. vertical slash, horizontal parry, backdash, thrust, dodge, vertical slash, vertical parry, clash. The battle of Stakes possessed a unique quality: they were evenly matched. Despite Lucifer being weaker, her regained free will gave her the advantage over Belphegor, who still couldn't move without Black Sorcerer directing her. While the Sorcerer himself was busy dodging Kanon's attacks. Leaning back, back dashing, and sidestepping could only let him so much luck. Eventually, Kanon was able to hit the Black Sorcerer, causing him to lose control over Belphegor for a moment. Lucifer was able to use that moment and cut the chains tying Belphegor to the Sorcerer.

"- Urgh, what a pain. Someone has to pay for that."

"- Welcome back, sister."

Lucifer and Belphegor flew towards Kanon, who just cornered the Black Sorcerer.

"- Formidable. But futile. My power is absolute, Kanon." - he summoned all the remaining Stakes at once, and they surrounded him, creating an impenetrable defense.

"- Lucifer. Belphegor. Run."

"- What? Run from the battle? We are no cowards!"

"- Run now! Beatrice needs you! I'll... take my chances. Run now or we'll never win!"

Lucifer and Belphegor hesitated for just a second. Looking at each other, they decided to fly away after all. Kanon opened the window for them, and they escaped, turning into weapons. As he closed it back, Kanon was ready to face anything.

"- Bring it on. I'll take as many of you down as i have to." - all the remaining Stakes flew to him, surrounding him. Yet the sphere rolled again, showing the discovery of the next murder.

"- Somebody was in a hurry. I guess that settles the epitaph." - said Erika, looking at Kanon's corpse in this messy room. Head, chest, abdomen, knee, leg. All of them were pierced by the witch's stakes. Detective authority has confirmed Kanon's death. The room was once again, closed with chain, so Erika had to cut through it. Erika counted the people present again. All were there but one. Before Erika could ask where he is, some noise happened in the closet. When she opened it, Battler fell out of it. Erika's happiness was beyond comprehension.

"- Ushiromiya Battler. You are the culprit."


	6. Chapter 6

Umineko no Naku Koro Ni: Forgery of the Black Sorcerer

Finale

I do not own Umineko. **Red truth** is like this**. **_Blue truth_ is like this_._

Erika double-checked her weapon again. Any kind of malfunctions that magic can do were most unwelcome in this triumph of hers. As she sat backstage, preparing her blue truths, she could only hold herself from maniacal laughter every two minutes. Behind her was the Black Sorcerer, smiling at the mirror the same cruel smile as he was helping with her hair.

"- Remember this, Erika.** Kanon did not lie about the disappearance of the first twilight victims. And the room Kanon died in had the same conditions as Rudolf and Kyrie's room**." - Black Sorcerer whispered these red truths to her ear.

"- Stop this, it's tickling my ears." - she giggled, maintaining that sadistic smile she had before.

"- I will be waiting for your victory." - the Black Sorcerer disappeared into purple mist.

Erika picked her weapon up, and walked to the stage. As she got through the curtain, she witnessed the true stage of today's battle. Countless goat butlers were sitting in the audience seats. Ushiromiya family and servants were sitting in the front row, their faces showing disgust directed to a certain person on the stage. Before Erika he stood, chained.

"- It's over, Ushiromiya Battler. Today I will prove that you're the culprit." - with obvious delight in her voice, Erika walked around Battler, as if checking out her new prey.

"- I told you I'm not! I don't remember how I ended up in that closet! I'm not the culprit!" - Battler screamed, desperately trying to release himself from the chains. Erika sighed. It reminded her that this Battler was not the Endless Sorcerer Lord Battler, but a mere piece, even without detective powers, designed solely for this game by Beatrice.

"- Liar! He killed George! And Hideyoshi! Condemn him, Erika!" - Eva stood up and screamed at the stage.

"- This fiend killed Jessica! Jessica!" - Natsuhi joined the outcry.

"- Yeah! Just kill him! It's obvious that he did it!" - Krauss's powerful voice sounded like a roar, that made even some of the goat butlers, who possessed far superior strength, feel a little uneasy.

The servants after some whispering to each other decided to not speak up.

"- Now then." - Erika summoned her weapon, a blue magical scythe that would destroy any culprit if armed with correct blue truths.

_"- Firstly. You, Ushiromiya Battler, are the culprit. If we work from this conclusion, all evidence stacks up. Out of the people outside, you were the only one who wasn't a first twilight victim. Also, by Knox's 1st, in the permitted culprit group of Rosa, Shannon, George, Jessica, Maria, Erika, Battler, only you and me stay here tonight. I'm the detective, so i cannot be the culprit. That leaves only you."_

Erika's scythe glowed in a bright blue light, accepting its ammunition. She landed a strike on Battler. Helpless, he couldn't do anything but scream in pain.

_"- The first twilight is easy. You were the only one outside who left alive. You killed them, then beheaded them accurately avoiding the blood spills on your clothes. Then you stack them all in the garden shed, and placed the letter of "revenge" to yourself, designed to tip us off."_

Battler was going to speak up, but he couldn't. It was one of the detective's powers, she was in the middle of a solution. There was nothing he could do. He was trapped, with no one to rescue him. Another strike, causing intense pain, but he was no longer able to scream.

_"- Then you left our group, joined by Kanon. Rudolf and Kyrie would open their room only for you. You and him then entered the room, and killed them both in surprise. Then you left to draw the magic circle, and Kanon notified the others. When we arrived, you were trying to open the door, while actually you lied about the chain being set, fooling the others. You then told Kanon to find a garden tool. Kanon came back after a painfully long time, and said that the corpses disappeared. While in reality, he moved them himself. He then "broke" the illusionary chain, and the case was complete."_

The family members sat down, nodding in agreement with Erika's words. Erika did a low sweep with her scythe, forcing Battler to bend on his knees before her.

_"- The remaining twilights. All stuffed in Kanon. You and him decided to betray each other. In a resulting fight, Kanon won and knocked you out. He then placed you in the closet, and faked his death with a drug, piercing his body with stakes in a way that would not cause him significant injury. However, that fake death drug was poisoned before, so he died."_

The who-dunnit and how-dunnit aspects of the mystery were done. Only one more needed for the scythe to obtain its true power. She used the other end of her weapon, to knock Battler down before her feet.

_"- Moving on to "why". It was inevitable that at least one Fragment would form a love triangle among you, George, and Shannon. As we know, Shannon's status as a furniture prevented her from many privileges. Such as marrying an Ushiromiya member. You told her that if you'd kill them all, you'd be able to rescue her from that existence, for there would be no family for her to serve to. Of course, she disagreed. You killed her in an argument. After the realisation of what you have done, you decided to carry on, to cast vengeance on Ushiromiya family, for your warped mind blamed them, and not yourself."_

The scythe's edge began to burn in a blue fire, finally awakened. Erika performed a direct downward strike that pierced Battler's back. After that she pulled it back, causing just as much pain.

"- Just by prior declared assumption, this level of reasoning is possible for Furudo Erika! What do you think, everyone? Will you give us your gold truth?" - she turned to family members and servants. Each of them had a glowing ball of golden energy in one of their hands. Every single one of them decided to give it to Erika. She then applied it to her scythe, making its color golden. A shadow appeared through the stage floor, settling itself under Battler. He suddenly stood up and spoke.

"- Fine! Yes, I admit it! I killed them all! I, Ushiromiya Battler, am the culprit! Isn't that what you wanted to hear? Isn't that why we're here? Yes, I did it!" - the shadow consumed him, and before he realised it, he was turned into the Black Sorcerer. He laughed, and applauded.

"- Splendid work, Erika. Even I couldn't have done better. Now that I have it, now that I can be observed..." - he turned around to the family members. - "Your existence is no longer necessary."

He unleashed dark energy, that killed all of them. Eva, Natsuhi, and Krauss died immediately. Genji, Gohda, and Kumasawa tried to run, but ruthless beams shot them down. Doctor Nanjo, screaming how he must return to his sick grandson, died as well. No bodies were left, they just disappeared into non-existence, as unneeded pieces. Some lucky goat butlers took their front seats.

Outside of the purple sphere, Black Sorcerer smiled at Dlanor and the guest. He was showing the final moment of his ascension, the birth of his golden truth. But just before Erika was about to strike him with the golden scythe, the sphere stopped.

"- Hmm? What is going on?" - confused, he looked at it and then at his guests.

"- Maybe it was out of BATTERIES?" - with a mocking smile, Dlanor revealed that she and her guest were actually entering the fragment the whole time, and were about to disappear.

"- Oh if that's the way you want it" - amused at the challenge, he entered the fragment too, taking his pre-recorded self's place.

"- Erika, there is a pro..." - but before he could warn her, he was interrupted by the sound of clashing. Erika's golden scythe was blocked by Dlanor's red longsword.

"- **Knox's 1ST. It is forbidden for the culprit to be anyone not mentioned in the early part of the STORY.** You said it yourself, ERIKA. No one outside of permitted culprits group can be the ONE! Kanon cannot be Battler's CO-CULPRIT!" - having an opening left after the clash, Dlanor's strike reached Erika and launched her away from Black Sorcerer, where she landed exactly on the guest's sword.

"- **Van Dyne's Twenty Rules. Rule 11. It's forbidden for a servant to be the culprit! Rule 12. It's forbidden for a second or more culprits to exist, only a minor accomplice is permitted! Rule 18. A crime cannot turn out to be an accident or suicide! **Your truth with Kanon being a co-culprit and accomplice, but betraying Battler yet indirectly killing himself... fails." - three strikes from his pitch-black blade juggled Erika, and pinned her down on the floor.

"- Thank you, WILLARD." - Dlanor looked at the guest, who actually was Willard Huntington Wright, wielder of S.S. Van Dyne rules, and the former head of SSVD. The Black Sorcerer retreated behind goat butlers, whom he ordered to attack Willard, while Erika stood up, ready for counterattack. Willard left her to Dlanor, while storming through goats to reach the Black Sorcerer.

"- Battler felt a change of heart after murdering Kanon, so he jumped out of the closet to beg forgiveness!" - one goat butler launched himself at Willard, ready to strike.

"- **Van Dyne's Twenty Rules. Rule 17. It's forbidden for a criminal to give up because of guilt." **- blocking the strike, Willard kicked the goat butler and then sliced him in half via a vertical slash.

"- Battler fell out of the closet by an accident! Then he was trying to play innocent!" - another goat butler tried to catch Willard from behind with a grab and then strike.

"- **Van Dyne's Twenty Rules. Rule 5. It's forbidden for a culprit to be discovered by accident or coincidence or unmotivated confession!** - in a whirlwind horizontal slash, the goat was sliced in half, after that Willard pushed away the upper part of that goat butler's body. The remaining goats surrounded Willard, but hesitated to attack.

"- Stop butting on our story! This is our ending! This is art!"

"- Ushiromiya Battler must be the culprit! It's true! It's unshakable truth of this story!"

"- You're denying his magnificence, his true power! Only a story with a culprit like that can be truly great!"

"- Stop forcing a rainbow-happy ending on us! This story isn't for children!"

"- Our great Black Sorcerer is the culprit! You are nothing!"

"- We are many! Our golden truth is absolute! Step aside, you're but one!"

The goats yelled at Willard, trying to shake his confidence, like dogs bark to make something they're frightened of fall back. He wasn't shaken by them, he wasn't tense. He was just disappointed.

"- This is art? This is true? Foundation X must be true so we should adapt evidence to it and ignore conflicting evidence? Happy endings are for children? Numbers matter to logic? It's the monsters like you that made me quit SSVD. You're all disgusting. You'll adapt a belief and stick with it to the end, no matter how wrong it is and how much it'll cost to others. Go for it. Try to make it coherent. I am Willard H. Wright. I'll slay every single one of you!"

As the battle of Willard against goats continued, Dlanor faced off against Erika. Their clash continued for quite a while now.

_"- It's impossible to construct a coherent explanation that would exclude Battler from being a culprit! I'll revise my theory of Kanon being a traitorous accomplice, but for now this is the only truth that can exist!" _- Erika launched her scythe as a boomerang, but Dlanor blocked it with her armored hand and the weapon returned to Erika. Dlanor then dashed in for a quick strike with her blue short sword.

_"- As soon as Kanon ceases to be an accomplice, another inconsistency RISES. For the chain to be illusionary, both Kanon and Battler must lie about it being SET. If even one of them speaks the truth, it becomes the TRUTH!"_ - a combination of short slashes armed with this blue truth did not pierce Erika, as she disappeared right before the attack could hit.

"- Gotcha! _Kanon never ceased to be an accomplice, just a murderer! Van Dyne rules permit a minor accomplice, whose job was to move the corpses and co-create the lie about chain being set_!" - Erika appeared above Dlanor, found an opening, and was just ready to land a strike on Dlanor's head.

"- **Knox's 8TH. It is forbidden for the case to be resolved with clues that are not PRESENTED. **When was there any indication that Kanon could be an ACCOMPLICE?" - Dlanor jumped too, and blocked Erika's strike in a clash. They both landed on their feet, at the same distance as before. Dlanor dashed in for an immediate follow up.

"- _Love. He loved Shannon as his sister, and was willing to avenge her." _- a quick low sweep from Erika knocked Dlanor down. The scythe was a weapon with long reach, and Erika used it accordingly. Now she needed to do just one strike...

At the other end, Willard was fighting off against goats, and their attempts to fix errors in Erika's theory. After he had slain roughly one fourth of them, using almost all of his rules, they all stepped aside for the Black Sorcerer to walk in that circle that still surrounded Willard.

"- So you've decided to come out and fight?" - Willard drew his sword once again, preparing to face off with the sorcerer.

"- In chess, the king doesn't usually go around killing other pieces. But sometimes it's inevitable. You've slain so many pawns with those rules of yours. However, there is only one that can truly destroy me." - Black Sorcerer turned into mist that clouded Willard until he could not see anything else. A pair of gigantic glowing eyes began to gaze at him.

"- If you use it, this Fragment will immediately disappear. And so will every Fragment that is linked to it, which means the eternity of Rokkenjima stories. They will be denied as a mystery for generations to come! You're tired of these stories, aren't you? Tired of mystery bothering you over and over again that creates people only to kill them. Use that rule... that power... and destroy me..." - seeds of poison began to infect Willard's mind, as the purple mist began to recolor his blue coat into purple. Shadowy creatures began to appear, each being identical silhouettes of Willard, armed with swords as well. Each of them struck him, using that unused rule as an opening. Using it would destroy all Rokkenjima Fragments, including the one with a person dear to him. Not using it would eventually deny Van Dyne rules in this story and kill Willard. For now, he held on, unwilling to lose either way just yet.

"- This is the end of you, Dlanor A. Knox!" - meanwhile, Erika's strike was just seconds away from finishing Dlanor. But... she disappeared into golden butterflies.

"- Enough! I've had it with these damn interruptions on my damn stage!" - enraged, Erika looked around, to see who took Dlanor and where. At the other end of the scene, stood Beatrice, with Dlanor behind her, still on her knees.

"- Missed me?" - Beatrice cackled in her trademark manner, greeting Erika.

"- I figured you'd still be around. Only the Game Master would let these two enter this Fragment." - Erika prepared her scythe for another fight. - "But what will you do, Beatrice-san? All of your red truths are in possession of the Black Sorcerer. Without your furniture, you cannot harm me."

"- All of them, you say?" - Beatrice let out her most memorable smile. As soon as she did that, two strikes slashed Erika's back, making her fall on her knees and quickly attempt to stand up. The attackers were Lucifer and Belphegor.

"- **Battler did not lie about the chain being set in Rudolf and Kyrie's room!"**

"- **Kanon did not lie about the chain being set in Rudolf and Kyrie's room!"**

Lucifer and Belphegor, wielding blades armed with these red truths, momentarily reduced Erika's golden scythe into nothing.

"- W-what? They didn't lie? How could he kill Rudolf and Kyrie then... no... that's impossible! I cannot be mistaken! Come on! _Every single other possible culprit was beheaded! This is a logic error! You should be trapped! For all eternity!" _- the last feeble attempt to form a blue scythe. An illusionary weapon appeared in Erika's hands, and she rushed to Beatrice, attempting to trap her with it.

"- That? Logic error? Please. **By the judgment of Lambdadelta, there is no logic error! **You think i would not prepare for that stupid trick again, you little fool?" - Erika's strike was blocked by a force field of red truth. Beatrice was indeed prepared for such a claim. Before she appeared here, she went to Lambdadelta, her guardian, for approval of her tricks. Now that they have this armor, Erika had nothing. Her confidence crushed, her weapon gone once again, she lied there, pathetically crying.

"- **Ushiromiya Battler is not the culprit!" **- this truth of Beatrice would no longer be denied. It formed a gigantic red sword, crushing Erika and causing her to disappear into nothingness. Then that sword turned at shadowy mist surrounding Willard, and pierced it too, denying the Black Sorcerer his truth of Battler being the culprit. The sword disappeared afterwards.

"- W-what... they won... they actually had what it took..." - Black Sorcerer stood up, trying to recover from this recent hit. His magic weakened, he was forced to reveal one illusion. Under the ceiling of this hall, Battler was chained. The real Ushiromiya Battler, Endless Golden Sorcerer of Miracles, was chained there, trapped by the Black Sorcerer. Seven Stakes of Purgatory were freed as well, flying to their two sisters and congratulating each other.

"- You haven't won yet! You haven't solved it! It's impossible to solve! If Battler didn't do it, then I, the magical Black Sorcerer, am the culprit!" - in his hands, a sword appeared, identical to Willard's sword, except white. To everyone else, it was clear. It was the last rite of the mystery genre. Everyone stood back. All the goats ran away, almost stomping on each other. Not one of them wanted to be around witnessing their master's demise.

Both the Black Sorcerer and Willard held their swords, on the arena free of interference.

"The sorcerer that was born on earth will return to earth. I'll return all of you to the earth." - Willard and Sorcerer were walking around the arena, each gazing at each other without blinks.

"Earth to earth. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. Illusions to illusions. And dreams to dreams." - the Sorcerer knew everything about what was going to happen. The sacred ritual of mystery, that even he did not dare to disturb. He was ready for this duel.

"- Then let us..."

"- ... begin!"

They both rushed at each other, thinking on their feet how to attack. The black sword that could neatly slice the truth apart from fiction, and the white sword that could infect truth with fiction. The Sorcerer started with a thrust.

"- First twilight. Headless heralds of Beatrice's apocalypse!" - this strike, however, was blocked with a horizontal parry, after which Willard pushed the Sorcerer back and followed with his own thrust.

"- Illusions to illusions. A doll theater of earth, ashes and ignorance!" - Willard's thrust just barely missed the Black Sorcerer's heart, piercing the center of his body. But that was enough to cause him bleeding. They both returned to their initial positions.

"- Second twilight. White rooks that are close, separated from their side!" - the Black Sorcerer attacked first again, going for a sweep.

"- Illusions to illusions. The witch's darkness clouds unfortunate rooks!" - Willard jumped over the sweep and the Sorcerer himself, on the way to his landing he slashed his target's shoulder.

"- Fourth to eighth twilights! The white knight, fighting for hallow's miracle!" - Black Sorcerer quickly turned around and went for a vertical slash.

"- Earth to earth. The Fool clouded with the Magician's gifts, is blind to the World!" - without turning around, Willard managed to thrust the Black Sorcerer's heart. The white sword of fiction fell off his hands, and he himself fell on his knees before Willard.

"- It was not... meant to be after all..." - he always thought that before death, a being experiences fear. However, the feeling he got was just "this is it, huh?".

"- Finish me... kill me... answer this... who am i?" - the Black Sorcerer raised his head.

"- Illusions to illusions. A dark prince turned to witchcraft for a kingdom."

Willard armed his sword with that statement, but didn't strike just yet. From the ceiling, the chains surrounding Lord Battler finally faded, and Beatrice's golden butterflies carried him down safely. As he woke up, his power was awakened and the Endless Sorcerer's cape appeared on him.

"- Welcome back, foolish Battler." - despite the tone, Beatrice was truly happy that he had returned.

"- Welcome, welcome!" - every Stake of the Purgatory tried to out-yell the others in their greeting.

"- Welcome back, Lord BATTLER." - in that chorus, Dlanor's greeting was almost impossible to hear.

"- You guys." - Battler smiled. - "Thank you all."

As he looked at the Black Sorcerer, whose true face was revealed thanks to Willard's efforts, he did not experience disgust or hatred. Just disappointment and pity.

"- Welcome back. Here." - Willard handed Battler his sword for a final strike. Coldly, Battler performed the final strike, destroying what's left of the Black Sorcerer for all eternity. Back in the chamber, the sphere ceased to roll, falling out of now empty hands.


End file.
